Fix You
by UselessIdeasXx
Summary: Bella tries to commit suicide but is talked out of it by a stranger. Someone who has never met Bella before. Can they fix each other? Or will it pull them apart. BxE Rated M for lemons and adult themes. Bad summery. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SELF HARM SUCH AS SUICIDE. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS TOPIC. DO NOT READ. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

**Chapter One:**

**Death Is Peaceful,Easy. Yours Was Not.**

**Chapter song: Fix You by Coldplay**

**BPOV**

I parked my truck on the side of the road. I got out wiping tears from my face. My chest felt heavy like I had just been hit by a truck. The pain of everything had become to much to bare. To much to keep going _on. _My dad told me something after my mom left us, that will forever stay with me until the end.

"_We have to go on. We can't just wait for her to come back." I said hugging my dad close as we snuggled on the couch. I wish I could take the hurt out of his eyes. I would do anything._

"_I can't live with out her, Bella. I just can't." My dad continued to sob into my shirt. I missed her too. I would be the only one of my friends with out a mother._

"_You're living now. You're breathing." I said crying with him._

"_Oh, Bella." He said barley coked out. "There is a big difference to living than plainly existing."_

_I nodded and rocked him. Trying to figure out the meaning of his words._

Now the only person that meant something to me was gone. Gone far away. Away from me. Never to come back. I stared at the picture of him and broke down.

"Dad! Come back I need YOU! I'm so sorry!" I screamed into the air. No one was listening. I walked up the interstate letting my hands drag against the stone wall. I was sobbing uncontrollably. Shaking. I didn't want to just exist I wanted to live.

I looked over the stone wall and watched to cars go by. It just wasn't fair. My life wasn't what I wanted. I was supposed to have both parents. Loving me. Giving me advice. Not one being God knows where and the other dead. It wasn't fair.

I climbed up on the side and tried to stand. I wobbled a little and finally got my balance. I looked down and my stomach flipped. I was going to vomit.

"Hey!" A mans voice shouted. "Get down from there! You're going to fall!"

"Thats kinda the point_." _I laughed darkly slowly turning to face the stranger.

"You don't want to do that. I bet you've got lots of people that would miss you." The stranger said coming closer to me. I took time to study his face. He was gorgeous. At least that would be the last beautiful thing I would see.

"Ha. No one would miss me. My father is dead. I have no one." I sobbed turning around almost falling.

"Your not going to do it." He said leaning on on the wall. Oh God and that voice.

"Are you challenging me?" Was this guy trying to make me jump?

"Of course not." He replied slyly.

"Cause I'll do it.." My voice trailing off as I looked down at all the moving cars. All the cars and the height.

"No you wont." He said coming closer.

"Stay back." I warned. "I'll do it."

"No you wont. You would have already jumped by now." He said looking down at the cars rushing by and let out a low whistle. "And that is a long way down. Looks like it would hurt, doesn't it?"

"What makes you think I wouldn't do it, huh? For all you know I could be some crazy person." I said looking between him and my death.

"Because." He said taking a deep breath. "My sister jumped. Right in front of me. She wouldn't even listen she just jumped"

I felt so bad. "I'm so sorry." I cried for him. It made me feel like betraying him somehow.

"Don't say your sorry. You didn't even know her." He sounded almost mad.

"I'm-"

"What's your name?" He asked cutting me off.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I said looking at only him now. "Whats yours?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen." He grinned. "Why don't you just give me your hand and get down?" He reached for me. I backed away almost falling. "Whoa whoa. Okay we can talk for a few more minutes if you want."

"Just some stupid conversation isn't going to make me get down!" I screamed at him turning back to face my death. "Death is supposed to peaceful, easy. My father's death wasn't! He was shot in the knees. He stabbed just to bleed to death! All because of me! ME! I wish it were me instead of him! I don't deserve to live!" I cried so hard I couldn't breathe.

Edward did what I never expected. I expected him to run back to his car and drive away and leave me to my death. But no. He climbed up and stood on the wall. Walking toward me with an acrobat's grace. He pulled out his wallet with a picture.

"Look at her!" He thrust the picture into my face. I looked at the picture it was a little girl with green eyes just like his. Full red lips. Copper hair.

"Is that your-"

"My daughter. My daughter is going to live with out two fucking parents if you don't get off this damn wall NOW!" He screamed at me. We looked into each others eyes for a long time. I looked back down and thought about everything. "You jump. I jump." He said reaching out his hand.

"You're crazy." I gasped. How would someone with so much to loose. Risk it for me?

"Please get down. If you jump you kill two people. You take two lives that somewhere in the world they will be missed. Can you live with that?" He asked coming closer to me. "Cause if you can live with that I sure as hell can. But you just don't strike me as the selfish type."

"I ...I..." I couldn't make up my mind. I wanted to take it all away. But I couldn't let a little girl live with out her parents.

"I'm prepared to jump, Bella. Are you really ready to?" He once again extended his hand.

I thought about pushing him off and jumping off. But I just couldn't. I took his hand and as soon as our hands touched a spark of electricity went through my body. He squatted down the same time as I did. He made sure I was on the ground before he got off.

I feel to my knees and gasped for air. "I can't breathe." I gasped.

"Your having a panic attack. What I want you to breathe in your noes and out you mouth." I did what he told me to and after some minutes I felt better. I stood and he pulled me to him calming me. I inhaled his sent. He smelled so good.

"Why do you care about me so much?" I asked getting closer to him. I was noes to noes with him now.

"Because, you're different than anyone." He said brushing his lips over my noes.

"How am I different?" I asked not believing. How was I any different from anyone else?

"I could see in your eyes that you didn't want to jump. You just needed someone to save you." Edward said kissing my forehead. "I wanted to save you the way I could never save my sister from herself. Every one needs saving every once in a while." His words made since. I did need saving. I was just waiting on the right person. "I really want to get to know you better and help you."

"How can you help me? I'm not fixable. The things I've saw.." I trailer off trying hard to find the right word. "There are no words. I'm just not fixable."

"Let me try to." He said cupping my cheek. My face growing warm.

I looked at him and for some reason I suddenly didn't feel so helpless. I felt hope. I took a deep breath and finally said "Okay."

**A/N: So what do you think? Review and let me know what you think about it. Thanks to my beta for correcting my stupid English mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Session One**

**Chapter song: Find A Way by SafetySuit**

"Where are we?" I asked as we walked into a office.

"My office. I'm a shrink of some sort." Edward replied opening the door for me.

"You are not going to be my shrink." I said sitting on the couch and looked around. The room was pale green and there were tissue boxes everywhere. It smelled like someone had sprayed some cleaner everywhere.

"Why not. You obliviously need one." He said sorting through papers on his desks. "Why not me?"

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it." I said crossing my arms picking up a magazine. "Why do you have magazines?"

"You don't have to talk about what happened. We can talk about whatever you want." He answered my previous question taking his seat in front of me picking up a magazines. "I have magazines for difficult patients, like yourself." He teased. "It gets pretty boring when you have a hour with a person who doesn't want to talk."

"Oh. I see." I said flipping through the magazine trying to look busy.

"But they always talk." Edward suddenly said and I looked up at him throwing my magazine down.

"We'll clearly I'm different. So don't expect me to talk." I said grabbing another magazine.

"Oh really. Why do you think you're any different?" He said leaning back in his chair. Studying me.

"Because I'm not affected by your charm to get me to talk." I was a horrible liar.

"Oh really. I could make you talk anytime I want. I just want to let you do it on your own." He smirked. Cocky bastard. I had already made up my mind I wasn't going to talk. My lips were locked. There was too much pain in talking about it and I didn't want to get anyone else involved.

"I would love to see you try." I laughed. He suddenly came to sit in front of me. Locking eyes with me. I couldn't break his graze if I tried. He ran his noes across my jaw.

"Why did you feel like you had no way out?" He asked kissing my cheek.

"These men were after me." I sighed. No pain at all. His hands ran up and down my legs.

"Why?" He asked looking at me.

"Because I know they killed my father. " Still no pain. I leaned into his neck and Edward places open mouth kisses on my neck.

"Was that so hard?" He asked sweetly. I was suddenly snapped into reality. I had just put this nice man in danger.

"Oh God!" I screamed. "I have to go."

"Bella. Please talk to me. I want to help. If someone is trying to kill you then you need to go to cops." He said grasping my elbow.

"You don't understand. I can't just go to the cops. They will find me. Aro has everyone looking for me." I tried to stress to him.

"I can't let you go." Edward said pulling me to him. I couldn't believe this man was interested in me.

"I have to. I'm so sorry." I said turning to go out the door. But he blocked my way.

"You're staying with me so we can sort this all out." He said looking down at me.

"I can't. You have a family. What would your wife say bringing a strange woman home?" I asked and his eyes got sad.

"My wife is dead, Bella." He said taking my hand and kissing it. "Please. I can't take it if something happens to you."

I ran my finger across his bottom lip. "How many cases do you bring home?" I teased. His eyes lit up at my words.

"Only the different ones." He replied taking my hand and leading me out to his car.

"And there have been how many?" Of course he would have women in and out of his bed. I mean one look at him and it was all it took. But he was so much more. Kind, loving, and beautiful inside and out.

"Only one." He responded rubbing smooth circles on my hand.

"Edward, session one. You are truly crazy." I said sarcasticly. He was crazy inviting a suicidal person into his home.

"Maybe I am." He smiled at me. Unlocking his car and opening the door for me.

We drove down long curvy roads till we turned down a road easily missed by passing drivers. It was about a mile down the road. There was a pretty white house with huge windows.

I got out of the car and began walking up the path with him. "This is your house?"

"Home sweet home." He smiled. God this isn't a house its a damn three story house.

"Wow. You must be really rich." I said my face getting red.

"I get along well." Edward said walking up some stairs. I herd a patter patter of feet coming from inside.

"Dad!" A little girl screamed from inside. Sliding the door back and jumped in his arms.

I felt a twinge of sadness. Thats how Charlie and I were like. I fought back the tears and smiled at the two.

"Samantha this is my friend Bella." Edward said turning with his daughter in his hands smiling.

"Hi Bell." I smiled at her nickname for me.

"Hi Samantha. I like your pink shirt." I said tapping her noes. She was too damn cute.

"Grandma Esme says I look a princess." She said in the cutest voice.

"Go play inside sweetheart." Edward said kissing her on the cheek and setting her down. As soon as she her feet hit the floor she ran into the house.

"She's so sweet. Looks just like you." I said watching her click on the T.V. She reminded me of my little cousin.

"She is. You want to come in? We can go back to your house to get your stuff later if you want?" Edward asked opening the door for me.

"Sure." I said stepping in the door. His house was huge. My house could almost fit inside his living room. "Wow. Your house is so pretty. You didn't decorate this yourself did you?"

"No. My mom is a designer. She helped Tanya do a lot of it." Edward said looking at the painting I was looking at. The wall colors matched everything. It was truly beautiful.

"Was Tanya your wife?" I asked turning to face him.

"She was." He said simply. Obliviously avoiding the subject.

"She did a beautiful job. Its really lovely."

"Thank you. Would you like to meet my mother?" He asked leading me to the huge kitchen. It smelled of banana bread. My mother always used to bake banana bread.

"Hello dear. Who's your friend?" His mother who I assumed to be Esme said wiping her hands on a hand towel.

"This is Bella, mom." Edward said putting his hand on the small of my back. A simple gesture but, it made me physically aware of him. I leaned back against him.

"Hi Bella. Nice to meet you" She pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back.

"You too." I smiled at her when she released me.

"Bella is going to be staying with us for a while mom." Edward said suddenly.

"Oh." Esme said turning back to her cooking. "Thats.. that is um... Edward could I speak with you?"

I could tell she wasn't happy with me staying by the expression on her face. "I'll be in your living room." I said walking out of the room to find Samantha watching T.V.

"Wanna watch Hannah Montana wit me?" She asked sweetly. I couldn't refuse.

"Sure." I said sitting with her. Watching the silly child show.

"You know that Miley is really Hannah Montana. She not really Miley." Samantha said turning her attention back to the Television.

"Wow really?" I asked playing along. I loved kids they were so sweet.

"I will not have a mental person around my grandchild, Edward." I herd Esme whisper yelled at Edward.

"Mom. She's in trouble and I can't just let her die." Edward defended me. I felt really bad about causing Edward and his mom to argue.

"Its time you figure out that you don't bring your work home with you." Esme spat. I wonder if she meant for me to hear her. "Since it worked so well the last time."

"Do not talk about my wife that way, mom!" Edward yelled. I felt bad for Edward. That must had been hard for him.

"She was sick Edward." Esme said in a softer voice. "And I will not watch you go though that again."

"She's staying here mom and you are just going to have to deal with it!" Edward screamed and walked out of the kitchen. "You want to go get your stuff now?"

"Yeah that would be okay." I said getting up and walking out the door. Once the door was closed I stopped Edward. "You don't have to help me. I'll be fine."

"No I want to." He said looking at me for a while. "You herd?"

"It was a little hard not too." I didn't want him to think I was eavesdropping.

"Bella. I don't know how or even why, but I'm drawn to you." He said taking my hands in his. "I want to get to know you better. I want to help you."

"What happened to Tanya?" I asked changing the subject. Edward looked away then looked back to me.

"Bella, not today." He said brushing by me. If Edward was going to help me I at least should try and help him as much as I can.

I followed him to the car and stepped in.

**A/N: Quick update, I know. I was just in the mood for writing I guess. I have actually been to a shrink before. And its really weird how they talk to you. I'll get into the therapy sessions with Bella and Edward in the next chapter. Review please.**


End file.
